cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Peanut
Peanut is a cinnamon and white cat with magenta eyes. They are the Custom Colony's shopkeeper. Personality Peanut is an entrepreneurial cat who talks about their shop. They are scared of the dark. Den The player can add Peanut to the Custom Colony by purchasing the shopkeeper's den from Coco’s shop. Peanut's den can be customized in the build menu. Customization Peanut‘s name and pelt can be customized by purchasing a Recolor or Rename Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Movement Pattern 8 AM - Exit den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide The Trading Post All items in Mews. Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “A business opportunity! A new enterprise! A bustling new market with high demand and low supply!/ These words are music to the ears of an intrepid entrepreneur./ This den should suit my business very well. Thank you for leaving it here for me./ My name is Peanut, by the way. Remember me next time you need to shop for groceries!/ I sell all sorts of things, and you're always welcome to stop by my trading post.” *: ''- Peanut, Intro'' * “How are you today? Pockets feeling heavy? Paws feeling light?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “A loyal customer is a welcome sight!” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Hello (Name)! I hope you've brought your wallet today!” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name)! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General Dialogue= * “Hope you're not expecting a discount. I don't even give my own family a discount!” *: ''- Peanut'' * “What do you think about starting a trade caravan? Surely I could find one or two good cats who would sign up for the journey./ Surely I could find one or two good cats who would sign up for the journey...” *: ''- Peanut'' * “Where I'm from, they have whole schools for business cats. They pair you up with a mentor, who shows you the way to make your first sales./ Then you have to go through weeks of extensive training before they let you have your own store./ I did all that when I was a kid, and it's really helping me now that I'm an adult with my own business.” *: ''- Peanut (5 stars)'' |-|Gift Dialogue= * “(Name), didn't you tell me the other day you wanted a (Item)?/ Anyway, I got you one. Hope you like it!” *: ''- Peanut Gift'' * “Don't mention it. I give gifts to all my friends!” *: ''- Peanut, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= * “Isn't this lovely? They got the temple all decked out with flowers. Great work, as always.” *: ''- Peanut, Spring'' * “Sometimes I like to wager a few mews during the Turtle Races. Speedy is my lucky ticket to riches!” *: ''- Peanut, Summer'' * “I'm almost tempted to start accepting Festival Tokens at my shop. I just love their bright red color!” *: ''- Peanut, Autumn'' * “Wow, there's a lot of cats that live around here. Have you met them all?” *: ''- Peanut, Winter'' |-|Outside Colony= * “Coco says I shouldn't offer my outrageously-low prices to outsiders.” *: ''- Peanut'' * “I probably should only sell my goods to other cats of my colony, but I’m always happy to talk.” *: ''- Peanut'' * “I'm always happy to talk! What did you have on your mind?” *: ''- Peanut'' * “Need something? My shop is only open to members of the colony, I'm afraid!” *: ''- Peanut'' |-|Hide= Trivia * Peanut attended business cat school prior to owning a shop. * Peanut's Cinnamon/White pelt is 120 Mews at Savannah's. * Peanut is one of two cats who love Rock Debris, including Pebble. Category:Custom Colony Category:NPC Category:Shopkeepers Category:Cats